


Bleach Bottle Blonde

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lifeguard Jesse, Lifeguards, M/M, beach, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: “What are you wearing?” Hanzo demanded, looking Jesse over.Red board shorts with a white t-shirt, an - honestly, good gods, was that a straw cowboy hat?Jesse looked around furtively and then tugged Hanzo into his room. “Here. I got sumthin’ to show ya.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Bleach Bottle Blonde

“What _are_ you wearing?” Hanzo demanded, looking Jesse over. 

Red board shorts with a white t-shirt, an - honestly, good gods, was that a _straw_ cowboy hat?

Jesse looked around furtively and then tugged Hanzo into his room. “Here. I got sumthin’ to show ya.”

Hanzo followed him in, and let the door close behind them. “What is all this?”

Jesse took a deep breath, and then pulled his hat off.

Hanzo’s jaw dropped.

Jesse’s usually-disheveled mop of hair had not only been cut short, it had then been bleached golden blond. The cut was feathery and soft, stopping just above his ears, slightly longer in the front where the golden strands could swing into his big almond-brown eyes, drawing attention to them.

Hanzo pushed him backwards into the chair and then straddled his lap, hooking his feet around to pin Jesse’s ankles to the chair legs. His dark eyes devoured Jesse’s face - entirely the same, and yet entirely different.

“Y’ like it?” Jesse asked, uncertain.

Hanzo pounced.

“Whoa,” Jesse gasped, when Hanzo let him up for air a few minutes later. “I had no idea -”

“Me neither,” Hanzo panted. He devoured him again, tongue-fucking his mouth.

Jesse was startled by the onslaught, but in no way discouraging it. “There’s - uh - lil more - to the uniform.”

Hanzo drew back, eyes wide and dark at the words ‘more’ and ‘uniform.’ “ _Show me_.”

Jesse peeled his shirt off, exposing his well-muscled, brown chest.

When Hanzo didn’t get it, Jesse motioned down at the red shorts. “Swim trunks.” His face split in a wide grin. “’M gonna be a lifeguard! That’s the next mission. You, me, and Lucio -”

Hanzo tongue-fucked him again, hands sliding down Jesse’s shoulders to his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples.

Jesse moaned softly.

Hanzo’s mouth moved down to Jesse’s neck and throat, devouring them next, and Jesse’s moan got a little more pornographic, as Hanzo’s thumbs got a little more ambitious. “Jesse…” Hanzo prodded, voice thick with desperation, “if you don’t put your hands on me…”

Jesse put them square on his already-rocking ass.

So, Hanzo had a lifeguard kink.

Score one for the beach…


End file.
